oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Moraband
Moraband, formerly known as Korriban, is a planet from the Star Wars universe, described in great detail on Wookiepedia. The planet has a bit of non-canon history that I use for my own Star Wars games that is found in this article. Korriban When the planet was originally discovered by the exiled Sith Order who made it their home, it was named Korriban, and became the birthplace of the Korribani Species that would make up a very large portion of the Sith Order. As such, the Sith Order is closely linked to Korriban, which has become a planet that echoes of malevolent psionic power. The planet is littered with ancient tombs and it's arid red desert-like wastes are home only to extremely dangerous animals and very little plant life. The Sith were driven away from Korriban when the Jedi Order once more defeated them, during the Hyperspace Wars, but was reclaimed a thousand years later by Emperor Vitiate, and three-hundred years before that, Darth Revan and Darth Malak started their own Sith Academy on Korriban, basing their teachings on a mix of Jedi- and Sith Teachings, though that academy and it's students were all ended soon after their conception. Korriban would once more become the center of Sith Training, and used for little more. The Korribani species that were more or less native to Korriban had relocated to other planets, most notably Ziost, where a very large group of Korribani, known then after as the Ziosti because their skin-tone shifted towards yellow, setting them apart from the original Korribani - and this meant that Korriban literally only serves one purpose, namely as the Sith headquarters. Post Zakuul invasion - The dawn of the Mora When the Zakuul invaded the known galaxy, they quarantined the Korribani, Massassi and the few remaining Ziosti on Moraband, which they renamed the planet to, along with any Sith who refused to defect to the Zakuul Imperial Knights. The former Wrath of the Emperor, Sahesh, became the new Dark Lord of the Sith, as he was a Korribani and was quarantined on the planet regardless. Sahesh was a Revanite, and he didn't believe in the Sith Order's twisted ideals - nor did he entirely believe in abandoning them. Careful consideration lead Sahesh to reestablish the Order, changing a great many things over the following years. Through Sahesh, who was one of few existing blade-masters in the galaxy at his time, the Sith maintained access to advanced combat training, and they adapted a much more honorable but pragmatic stance on the galaxy, setting the practices of oppression aside. In retrospect, this is likely to have been what caused the survival of the Sith, by preventing infighting and slave rebellions among the thousands of people on Korriban who were not Sith, but who were merely of the wrong species at the wrong time, or believed to have too close affiliations with the Sith to roam (or simply brainwashed into loyalty). Sahesh renamed the Order into the Mora, adopting the namesake of the planet and taught his people that Zakuul was right to imprison them, because he had seen that the Sith order had fallen to a point where it could never survive, so it was necessary for them to reform, and Zakuul had wisely seen that only by being forced to change could this happen. The Mora didn't believe in slavery, but they did believe in something for something, finding it acceptable to allow people who had no other choice to become something akin to medieval serfs, in return for protection. The Mora realized that human greed and ambition would always result in conflict if humans were not somehow forced into a society with norms and measures that prevented or discouraged conflict - And the Mora believed that there was no one more qualified than themselves to be that measure, and to set those norms. The Mora were aware that the ability to utilize precognition to make wise decisions was something both the Voss and the Zakuul had done with great success, and that this was the primary and decisive factor that allowed the Mora to justify ruling over those who could not see the future. The Mora didn't really try to "rule" people however, they merely offered people a chance to serve under the Mora with dignity and respect, rather than the alternatives of Morabands inhospitable wasteland. Truly pragmatic, but resentful of direct oppression and no longer opposed to compassion, rather viewing those who can afford to be compassionate as strong and worthy, and those who cannot but do so anyway as being ultimately foolish but still honorable. While the former Sith Lords were adjusting to being the Mora, Sahesh was taking charge of the many Sith Sorcerers sent to Moraband, and he had them perform a powerful ritual that altered the very mass of the planet, making it heavier as well as willing the very (immediate) cosmos to change, and thus altering Morabands orbital path quite a bit, causing the planet to grow quite a bit colder and much more moist. In a few years, Moraband had small jungles near the poles, and great lakes forming on both northern and southern hemisphere, leaving equator as the only truly unbearably arid part of the planet. While still very warm, the planet became much less harsh to survive on. Smugglers who were hired by sympathetic former Imperials smuggled large quantites of animals down to Moraband that were believed capable of surviving on the planet, now that it had changed so drastically. The Mora patiently awaited their opportunity to leave Moraband again, and find their place among the stars. Post Scream The Zakuul fleet had Moraband under tight lock down, making sure no one fled the planet, also during the scream. The Mora never counted on having to stay on Moraband for more than maybe a few decades, but everything started changing for them in the course of the next century. Sahesh was burried as the last Dark Lord of the Sith, as the Mora were not intent on carrying on the Sith traditions. The Korribani had very quickly started adapting to Moraband, and after a few hundred years, the Ziosti and former Korribani were no longer in the situation of merely being divided by skin color - The Morabani were starting to look more like their Massassi brethren, if only a little. The Massassi did not adopt nor accept neither the Sith ways, or the Mora ways and went to live in the blazing hot wastes of the equator, and among the sharp mountains, as well as in old Kholor tunnels underground. The More society quickly changed into feudal/tribal society.